Sasuke's Valentine -Eng Ver-
by Azriel1827
Summary: Sasuke's struggle in making Valentine chocolates for his loved ones. Warning: Shounen Ai, Typo, gaje. My First NaruSasu.


BOOOOM!

Itachi was absorbed in watching tv, instantly rising from the sofa he had occupied and running towards the sound of the explosion coming from his kitchen. How surprised he was when he saw the state of his kitchen that had evolved into a broken ship. The oven, which seemed to be thought to be the sound of an explosion originated -according to Itachi- was charred, kitchen walls were black, foodstuffs splattered on the floor making the Uchiha family's kitchen look so **AMAZING**.

Itachi just stared at the room that somehow still deserved to be called with the kitchen with a look of shock. His mind was already imagining the anger of his dear mother. Indeed Itachi could not bear to imagine his normally weak mother like an angel being a demon like his rival's mother. Just thinking about it was enough to make him cringe.

Upset, Itachi's black eyes began to check the kitchen to find out who the perpetrators who dared to destroy the Uchiha family's kitchen. His eyes were fixed when he noticed a creature in the corner of the kitchen that seemed to protect itself from the oven blast. Itachi then began to approach the figure and his eyes immediately rounded when realizing who exactly that figure. There stood his little brother or commonly called with Sasuke Uchiha with appearance is quite pathetic.

His white skin turns black, his usual hair like the chicken's bottom is wilted and dirty, his shorts and his sleeveless shirt is not dirty at all because it is protected by a white apron, one hand holding a spatula and next to it protecting his face from the explosion. Wait a minute, Sasuke with apron and ..

..Spatula?

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Typo, Gaje.**

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship dan Humor.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

"—" speak

'—'thought

* * *

"Bwahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"Bwahahaha!"

"Shut up, stupid Big-bro!"

"Bwahahaha… Uhuk..Uhuk.."

Buagh

"Oh, how dare you throw a bottle of mineral water into your handsome brother's face, Sasu-chan."

"Shut up. Your laughing face wants to make me vomit."

Itachi just pouted at his little brother's words. Unscrew the bottle of mineral water that had been thrown by his brother, then drank it halfway and resumed his delayed laughter.

"Gyahahaha ... This is the first time I've seen you in the kitchen with a mother's apron and holding a spatula. What are you doing, Sasuke? Hahaha..." Sasuke's face flushed to hear what Itachi said was true. Lucky for him because his face was not exposed to the exploding oven flakes, so his face was still smooth. Although his body smelled burnt at least not eliminate his handsomeness in the slightest. Ck, narcissistic base. But after he finished cleaning and change clothes. He's been greeted with Itachi's laughter in tv room.

Turning his face to his side then answered Itachi's question halfheartedly.

"Making chocolate cake for valentine later."

Silence long enough.

"Hmp.."

"Oy, stupid Big-Bro." Sasuke was astonished when he saw Itachi suddenly curled up. The other side of his hand holds his stomach and his side again closes his mouth. Itachi's white face turned blue as a result of holding something that turned out to be ..

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA !"

... a laugh?

Sasuke instantly gave his deadly deathglare to Itachi, who was of course ignored by Itachi for being too preoccupied with laughter at the answer -which he claimed- was ridiculous. Sasuke just shook his head and smiled sadly at the sight of Itachi's behavior that is currently rolling around on the floor while laughing out loud like a crazy happy to escape from a mental hospital.

 _'Why can I have a big brother who is insane like this anyway. Like when my mother was pregnant Big-bro, was craving what the hell till mum produces a crazy person like this?_ ' Sasuke thought silly because confused to see Itachi's behavior is insane.

"..HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Drag the word out of mind. Itachi has Crazy End Stadium stage.

* * *

"Have a happy laugh?" Sasuke asked when he saw Itachi who approached him in the kitchen. Itachi just smiled with laughter and nodded, not wanting to make Sasuke sulk at him. "So what do we have to do to fix all this up?" Sasuke asked again as he looked at his kitchen which is 'so beautiful to be seen that it makes people who see it want to throw up.' Please ignore the sentence just now.

"We? You work, I do not care." Itachi replied coolly.

TING TONG

Sasuke almost threw Itachi with an object nearby if his home bell did not sound. Sniffing slowly, Sasuke then moved from the kitchen to his door to find out who was ringing his bell.

CEKLEK

"Sasu- _ **chan**_ ~"

Brugh

"Mom, stop the habit that always hold me. I'm not a kid anymore." Sasuke said as he tried to release her mother's embraced hug that was tortured. Mikoto immediately releases his arms and stares at Sasuke with a sullen expression.

"Mom missed Sasu-chan. Don't let me see you for a while, really Fugaku?" Mikoto asked as she turned towards her newly arrived husband after entering the car in the garage.

Fugaku nodded slowly. "Your mother is right Sasuke." Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the sound of his father's words. _'Please, you two just left about two hours ago.'_ Sasuke thought annoyed.

"Oh yeah, where is Ita-chan?" Mikoto asked as she entered her house. Sasuke had not had a chance to answer the question when a voice from the kitchen shouted out loud calling him. "Sasuke! Who's coming?"

"Dad and Mom, Big-bro." Sasuke replied, shouting. Mikoto immediately pinches Sasuke and scolds him. "Do not scream like that, Sasuke."

"Oh. father and mother. EEEEEHHH ! MOTHER?!" Mikoto and Fugaku winced at the screams of their eldest son who swore like Out Of Character. While Sasuke just put on a look as indifferent as to know what makes Itachi scream so loudly. Yup, the answer is Kitchen.

You do not understand? Okay, you must know where to cook a variety of foods or places to make a variety of cakes and drinks. Still dont know? It turns out you guys are slow.#getslap

Itachi feared the tantrums of his beloved mother because they had made her favorite kitchen crumbled. The question is why should Itachi be afraid? Who destroyed their kitchen is Sasuke? So it should be the scared Sasuke, not Itachi's.

Forget about that, reader.

"Oh. He-he-hello Mom. already home?" Ask Itachi who has emerged from the kitchen. "Hello father." Fugaku just nods at Itachi's greeting.

"Nee .. why are you suddenly screaming and getting nervous like this? Did something happen, Ita-chan? "Ask Mikoto. From the tone is a lot to guess if she was worried about the situation Itachi. "Aaa ..aa .. That was in the kitchen there was a mouse passing so reflex shouted." Itachi said, glancing at Sasuke who looked sitting beside Fugaku on the couch tv room while watching a show on tv. More precisely pretend to watch.

 _'You silly brother!'_ Itachi shouted to himself as he saw Sasuke's relaxed attitude as if nothing happened.

That's the punishment for laughing at Sasuke, Itachi. Apparently the name of the law of karma is there.

"Oh." Mikoto only nodded at the seemingly absurd Itachi's excuse. It is ridiculous that there can be rats in their homes. Embarrassing.

"Alright. I want to go to the kitchen first. Want to make lunch." Mikoto said as she walked towards the kitchen. Itachi's eyes -and Sasuke- instantly rounded up to hear Mikoto's words.

"DON'T !" Itachi and Sasuke shouted simultaneously.

"Why are you screaming like that?" Asked Mikoto who was shocked by ItaSasu's compact and loud shout. While Fugaku can only stroke his chest slowly because of Sasuke's right shout in his ears. He almost had a heart attack.

"Mother in the kitchen is a rat running around. We better order the food from the restaurant, ok. "Sasuke replied.

"Take it easy. Mom is not afraid of mice. "Replied Mikoto as she walked toward the kitchen. Itachi spontaneously intends to stop his mother, but it's too late because Mikoto has reached the kitchen safely. While Fugaku just stared at the confused two children even though his face is still showing flat expression.

.

.

.

"ITACHIIIII! SASUKEEEEEE!"

Fugaku got up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen when he heard an angry cry from Mikoto. While Itachi and Sasuke could only look at and sighed exhausted when they heard the cry.

It will really be a long day.

* * *

"So could anyone explain why my kitchen could be so devastated?" Mikoto asked in a haunted tone as she stared at her two children sitting on the floor covered with rugs. While Mikoto and Fugaku sat on the couch.

Yes. Mikoto immediately told his two children to sit kneeling with the threat of allowance cut for one year if not willing to comply. Fugaku himself can only sigh resignedly when he saw the state of his kitchen that 'very sad' it. Just thinking about it made his head hurt.

Without rain, wind, storm, Itachi immediately crashed and embraced Mikoto and drowned his face in Mikoto cured while crying and screaming hysterically.

"I'm NOT the villain ! NOT ME! LET ME ! HUWEEEEEE! "

"Disgusting.' "Fugaku and Sasuke thought compactly at the sight of Itachi's behavior.

 _'God, what's wrong with me to get a kid with this madness like Itachi? Tell me what sin I made when Itachi was in the womb._ ' Fugaku thought sadly and regretted having a strange child like Itachi. Utterly defame Uchiha.

 _'Why? Why? why should I have this crazy brother like Itachi, Kami-sama?_ ' Just like his father, Sasuke could only think and smile sadly at the behavior of Itachi who is almost equal to people who have epileptic diseases. It seems he wants to throw Itachi into the Bermuda triangle let Itachi not come back until it disappears if it can not.

Poor Itachi.

"Cup..cup .. do not cry Itachi." Itachi only gives a grin that anyone sees to throw up.

"So who destroyed that kitchen if is not you? Dad doubts if Sasuke did it." Itachi grinned at his father's words. "Unfortunately Sasuke has destroyed that kitchen. For the sake of making a chocolate cake for his heart idol valentine later. "

Fugaku petrified and Mikoto could only close her mouth when she heard Itachi's words that they found hard to believe. "Is that true, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked quietly. Fugaku and Mikoto grew in shock as they saw Sasuke's blushing face and nodding slowly, confirming Itachi's words.

 _'I'll kill you, stupid Big-bro !'_ Sasuke tought angrily.

"Ehem. So Sasuke, who is that special person until you are willing to make it a chocolate cake? "Ask Fugaku who tried to melt a strange atmosphere that was not accidentally created.

"Ah, right. Who is that lucky girl, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"If you want, Kaasan can teach you how to make chocolate." Connect Mikoto.

Sasuke's face flushed at the questions given to him. Gathering all his courage that was hard to come by, he began to answer the questions.

"She's not a woman."

What the. . .

.

.

.

.

.

"He is…"

.

.

.

"WHAAATTTTT!"

Looks like today's Uchiha family is very excited.

* * *

A/N : Well, this is my english version of my story and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes and make no sense phrases. English not my first language. So I'm sorry. I hope you still able to enjoy this story. Don't afraid to point out any mistakes. I'll be more happy to fix it. Have a good day!


End file.
